The purpose of this invention is to present a fluid property measuring instrument which can be used to measure the viscosity, .mu., the density, .rho., the volumetric flow rate, Q, and the mass flow rate, m, of an unknown fluid. All presently existing volumetric flowmeters are fluid property dependent and require very complicated instrumentation and/or the use of moving parts. The present invention is fluid property independent and uses no moving parts. It does this through the use of fluidics, which is a technology that provides sensing and controlling functions with fluid power through the interaction of fluid streams without using moving parts.